EITC Lost Letter
@Death Awaits From my times in the EITCI have seen quite alot of things during my time in the guilds of Benjamin Macmorgan, Davy Menace, Samuel Redbeard, Captain Leon and Johnny Goldtimbers. I will tell you my views of a few individuals of the EITC and why the majority of them failed. I shall go from the beginning and to the end from what I believe were the EITC leaders of POTCO throughout it's life. About some time before and during Macmorgan's Co. Empire, A man named Lord Davy Menace was basically making his guild the Black Mercenary a highly sought after EITC guild. He had his own agenda which was just like a EITC leader should and that was be a Lord Cutler Beckett. The EITC always need to be in uniforms so after and before the island updates in 2009, they would wear a dark black dingy longcoat and dark black pants and dark black boots all easily bought from the tailors shop at the time. After the game developers saw that it was becoming a craze and they were being mistaken for EITC NPCS or a new player mode, the potco team got rid of the ability to buy a lot of old clothing making them rare to find or just plain outright removed them to give older players some respect and to see them as higher people. Davy Menace was the one who came up with the solution Menace created the EITC look that we all love or hate. It involving the Barbossa clothes, a fancy vest, a clean shirt and an admiral hat. This gave the EITC a more limited membership making their uniforms symbols of power and their ability to defeat strong npc enemies. Seeing a bunch of pirates in crazy colors isnt really scary, but seeing a bunch of tall suit dressed like shady characters made the EITC have a face. Davy Menace from what I knew of him was a good leader who was considerate of his men but didn't really try to create a name for himself. He is credited in helping found the EITC players Role-playing faction on POTCO. His guilds were strong boasting up to 80 members online day to day which I would say was a remarkable feat for a role-play guild in 2008 - 2009. The original co. empire was led by Macmorgan wishing to change the face of role-play by creating a guild of evil that would go out and pretend to arrest pirates to give him a reputation that means "Join or Die". Macmorgan being a low level 28 had to rely on his big strong high level lackies who would do whatever he ordered. Macmorgan was Beckett and the rest was his soldiers. I liked Macmorgan's way of management. His "parliament" he had which would make all members of his guild participate in. He had an elected representative called guess what, a "Prime Minister". members would whisper to him their votes and in reality, Macmorgan chose who he would think would do best or who would give him more popularity in the EITC. His Co. Empire had record heights of online members consisting of 40 - 80 members online at a given time.His successors would slowly lose members not due to the popularity but due to the membership of the game. I consider Macmorgan to be not a dictator but a politician with too much power for his own good. Corrupt politics led Macmorgan to his downfall. I like to think of Macmorgan as a Roman Emperor using the senate as his excuse for his ambition and goals. He was all powerful but made it seem like the power was really with the members giving the illusion that fed his powerful empire. Macmorgan would go on and try to regain power but when the co. empire went it was like the EITC stock market just took a shit. Role-play was still strong among many guilds and the EITC wasnt one of them for the remainder of 2009 and early 2010 until a Redbeard attempted to revive it leading to his trust in a man who would change the shape of the world of POTCO Role-play forever, Captain Leon. Samuel Redbeard picking up from where Macmorgan left off by taking control of another guild with the name The Co. Empire which he being an officer took advantage of the gm who was inactive. Samuel Redbeard had a strong control of his evil empire which was ruled directly by intimidation and granting members power to get them addicted to his favor. I realized that he would just give out titles with the word lord in them to make them even more under his control. Who wouldnt want to say, I'm a lord of the EITC? Redbeard had a brilliant idea of expanding the eitc which would of made him the largest role-playing power in the game. There was some issues with that. Just as all EITC leaders have their guilds they have enemies. Redbeard had pissed off a rising role-player named Pearson Wright. Pearson who also ruled from fear and intimidation was a fire vs. fire battle when he met Redbeard. Redbeard intended to give popular members of his guild the opportunity to make new guilds. A new idea that was rejected by any EITC leader that was before him and will proceed him. Redbeard was a military man and unlike any other leader before him he actually pvped and svsed making him a more dangerous opponent as now the EITC can swing a sword not digitally locked onto an NPC. Samuel's ideals were strong and his empire was well founded and well taken care of even to his end when Samuel was terminated due to his account being hacked by Captain Leon through unknown means. Under Redbeard the EITC grew to his near peak of members which was wittnessed only before in the Co. empire and Black Mercenary EITC guilds reaching to have 10 guilds under loyal GMs that served Redbeard each boasting from 10-30 members reach online daily making membership for the EITC in all to have over 200 members online every day. Redbeard had some problems controlling these guilds whose power hungry gms would rather now replace him than serve him. It would prove to be his downfall when his loyal and trusted right hand man betrayed him. Redbeard went on to make a new title to make himself supreme from all the other "Lords" he made of the EITC by giving himself the kingly title he invented to be called the Lord Marshall. The Lord Marshall was a I consider Samuel the best EITC leader not due to his liberties but due to his ambition which was greater than any other before. Macmorgan had his guild. Redbeard had an Empire of guilds which drastically increased the numbers of the EITC. Not even Pearson's Russian/Spanish Empire could stop Him. I like to think of Samuel as a Genghis Khan or Hanibal because of his strength in his empire. Both of them like Samuel wanted to stretch their empire beyond anything that as been seen today which Khan's empire would even rival that of the romans. I think of him as a Hannibal due to his fighting passion. He was at war but he had allies. he had friends he could rely on against powers like Francis Brigade or Caribbean Rangers just like how Hannibal had to hold out against Rome. He was pretty much the first African American leader of the EITC just like Obama and most likely was just as liked as him. A mixed ratio of hate and love went to Redbeard. Roleplay was never the same after his termination during his second reign after Leon. A leader who nearly ripped the EITC from Redbeard was the infamous Captain Leon. Leon stole members from Redbeard's Co. Empire and formed his own guild more powerful due to the fact he was GM now. a mistake Redbeard would never make again. Leon was hated and made the eitc to the most hated peak. Everyone considered it the glory age of roleplay due to the entire involvement of the players of the game which prolonged its life and made it popular from 2010 - 2011. Everyone knew Captain Leon and everyone wanted to rub off some of his success. People flocked to serve him in his many guilds which fell apart like Pearson Wright's Empire. Like Pearson Wright though, Leon could run an empire without a guild in a way due to the loyal and power hungry pirates wishing to gain titles and fame and fortune as all do when it comes to any MMORPG roleplay. Leon would employ tactics that would even leave Francis Brigade thinking twice by having strong pvpers like Eric Machawk to do his dirty work. Leon couldn't watch his mouth which gave him many enemies. Among the enemies Pearson Wright had the pleasure of finishing off leon's empire and leon himself as he was terminated due to some rude words given off by Leon to try to defend against Pearson's constant verbal attacks. After a long period of inactivity I rejoined the eitc under Captain Leon in hopes of trying to find something to do in the slow game of POTCO. He gave titles like Redbeard and in a way Redbeard learned from Leon's mistakes during the year of 2010 when Redbeard's reign was in jeopardy. I suppose I could credit Goldtimbers in helping Redbeard get back his Empire because when Leon was terminated his RP dad was Goldtimbers thus giving him a right to the throne of the EITC. Goldtimbers being a loyal servant of Redbeard, Goldtimbers went against the growing power of the mother country England's King John Breasly who tried to gain power at this time to only be knocked down by Goldtimbers handing over the throne back to Redbeard. I like to think of Leon as a 18th century Adolf Hitler. He was beloved by his people but hated by basically the rest of the game. Leon had a big goal that was basically called for making everyone feel like shit because he and his guild is better than you. It in a way worked on us kids. We wanted to either destroy him or praise him as our Lord and savior of the EITC. He would even enlist the help of the famous Benjamin Macmorgan to become his empire building admin which only caused Macmorgan to lose even more popularity with his alligence with Captain Leon now. Leon had his officers basically be SS officers and commit evil crimes such as sending pirates to jails which were guarded by his minions and if anyone tried to escape the hunt was on. somehow everyone could tp to the pirate making escape impossible. Leon had his form of concentration camps. He had no allies. He was alone as the Axis power was when Italy shifted sides. It was the world vs. Leon and Leon like anyone who challenges the world failed. Goldtimbers was a funny character when I met him. He made jokes often and was the EITC leader I had the most experience due to my more devoted involvement in the EITC from potco. he talked to noobs and involved himself in stupid affairs that made him well liked among his EITC guild he stole from Samuel Redbeard known as the Co. Black Guard. His reign was from 2011 to the closing of the game in 2013 making him the longest serving EITC lord in potco's history. John Breasly used Goldtimbers as a way to be free from Redbeard's control but in reality Goldtimbers just replaced Redbeard and controlled Breasly even further. Goldtimbers employed a similar policy of Macmorgan and allowed greater benefits for joining his guild. Goldtimbers would edit the POTCO players wiki and put popular members listed as mps of the British Parliament which was now just regulated by Goldtimbers himself which people flocked to the wikia pages to see what they were which helped Goldtimbers remain in control without any rebellions because he would just absorb them back into his one guild policy. Without samuel's and Leon's popular campaign to make the EITC a force to be reckon with Goldtimbers's Co. Black Guard could of never of been so successful. Goldtimbers like Redbeard would pvp and svs against Pearson Wright with his iron fist of jumpers at his disposal which made him stand out from the norm like Redbeard. Goldtimbers was the last of the EITC leaders who I consider to be someone like a Joesph Stalin or an early roman emperor or the chancellor from V for Vendetta if you get that reference because I can't really match him to anyone in history because he had so many different traits and tricks. He was basically a leader with always the right card to play whenever he wanted. most likely because he learned from everyone else. Goldtimbers tried to make it seem like he was like Macmorgan's democracy but he was still the absolute ruler. This time although he was second in command of the eitc empire now renamed properly as the "British Empire" now only being second to King John Breasly who I never seen online which made me believe for a long time when it was announced we were now "British" rather than EITC to think Goldtimbers was the King. Breasly who I can only say from his comments on the wikia is a bulldog with all bark and no bite. He talks a big game but he really is just a weak leader basically at the mercy of just another Samuel Redbeard. Goldtimbers was "anonymously" elected Prime Minister which you would think would be a 2 term service like the President right? no, he was basically a dictator for life who was basically now not just Emperor of EITC but the British Empire which is a long stretch for the practicality of why a Prime minister would be in the Caribbean and not in England but Pearson wright's wikia campaign made a thing they call "Country Role-play" somehow possible in a sad and desperate attempt to save the game which really only led to the English/EITC to be the real credit able faction on the game. The EITC in the end turned out to be in a constant fight with Pearson's empire. Pearson who I mildly dislike because of his role in hacking people's accounts for his own person use. When you bring hacking or cheating into a game, it looses it's glory and just ends up being a hassle. Role-play was birthed by Lord Davy Menace and Benjamin Macmorgan then raised under Samuel Redbeard. Role-play was then shot under Captain Leon and kept alive on its deathbed by Redbeard and later Johnny Goldtimbers until the end on September 19, 2013. - A Former EITC Officer